Conventionally, there is known a configuration that displays a pointer and icons on a user interface screen, and selects the icons by operating the pointer using a pointing device. For example, JP 8-314637 A discloses a configuration in which in a configuration that displays selections and a cursor, a draw-in region is provided around each selection and the cursor in the draw-in region is drawn into a corresponding selection.
In addition, JP 9-265354 A and JP 2005-141675 A disclose a configuration in which a cursor is drawn into a button that is displayed at the closest location to the cursor.